


Loving You

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series: Songs that Answer, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair get together<br/>This story is a sequel to Realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am not a doctor. I know nothing medical. Please excuse any glaring errors. The very patient Yvonne and Candy beta'd this, and all mistakes are mine.

## Loving You

by Brandy

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/4053>

Author's disclaimer: Don't own them, don't want them. Just want to play with them.

* * *

Blair sighed in frustration as he preceded Jim into the loft. Jim refused to talk about anything that had gone on in the hospital, especially about the night Blair had awakened from the coma. 

"What do you want for dinner?" Jim asked as he made a beeline for the kitchen. 

Blair quivered angrily for a second as he calmed himself. "Whatever," he said softly. His throat was still sore from the pressure Jim had applied to stop the blood. 

Blair grimaced as the thought crossed his mind. It was just one more thing for Jim to feel guilty about. 

"Are you okay?" Jim asked as he saw the look that crossed Blair's face. 

"Jim, I'm fine," Blair said firmly. It was the loudest his voice had been in the week since he had been released from the hospital. And for a second, it didn't hurt to raise his voice above the softness he had been forced to use since the accident. 

Jim just stared at him. He opened his mouth then closed it. He quickly turned around and began making dinner. 

Blair watched him for several minutes. Jim's movements were smooth and fluid. As he moved across the kitchen and bent down to get out a pan, Blair felt his body tighten. 

Jim was so beautiful. Blair sighed and went to his room to get some work done before dinner. 

* * *

Dinner was silent for more than one reason. Blair might have stained his voice a little too much earlier, but Jim was trying very hard not to look at his roommate. 

He couldn't help being concerned for Blair especially after almost loosing him. While it was hard for Jim to understand Blair's point of view, he could understand the feelings behind it. 

Blair didn't want a mother; he wanted a lover--an equal partner. Jim knew he loved Blair, but he couldn't accept responsibility for where Blair's love for him might lead Blair. And death was never an option. 

However, if he didn't let things change, he might lose Blair. And losing Blair was _not_ an option. 

Jim looked up as Blair silently picked up his plate and took it to the kitchen. Then he made a decision. 

Jim quickly cleaned the kitchen as Blair started grading papers in his room. Then he went upstairs and began to methodically tear his closet apart to the sound of a pen scratching furiously at paper. 

He finally found what he was looking for--a box labeled "Carolyn." She had left some things here but had never asked for them back so Jim had just left the box where it was. 

He searched through until he found a Jeff Healy tape he remembered her playing once in the car. He went back downstairs and began fast forwarding it to *Angel Eyes.* 

He quickly walked over and sat beside Blair's door as the song began. He began to sing along. 

"Babe, you're lookin' fine tonight,  
And every guy has got you in his sight,  
What you're doin' with a clown like me,  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries. 

"So tonight I'll thank the stars above,  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do?  
What did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?" 

Jim heard Blair get up and open the door. Jim didn't look up. He knew if he did he would choke up. 

"Well I'm the guy who never learned to dance,  
Never even got one second glance,  
Across a crowded room was close enough,  
I could look but I could never touch." 

Blair knelt beside Jim then straddled his lap and wrapped himself around Jim. 

"So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do?  
What did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?" 

Jim pulled Blair even closer as he sang and closed his eyes. 

"Don't anyone wake me, if it's just a dream,  
'Cause he's the best thing that's ever happened to me.  
All you fellows, you can look all you like,  
But this guy you see is leaving here with me tonight. 

"There's just one more thing I need to know,  
If this is love, why does it scare me so?  
Must be something only you can see,  
'Cause, babe, I feel it when you look at me. 

"So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do?  
What did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?" 

"Sometimes, I can't find the words, Blair, but it never means I don't love you," Jim whispered as the next song began. 

"I know," Blair said as he dug his nose even deeper into the base of Jim's neck. 

* * *

Jim shivered as Blair took in a deep sniff, then released it. His nipples beaded, goose bumps raised up, and his cock started to harden. 

"You smell so good," Blair breathed against Jim's neck. 

Jim tilted his head to the side and moaned as a shudder of pleasure rippled through his body. He felt Blair's lips curve into a smile. 

Blair nuzzled the collar of his lover's shirt out of the way and began to press small, light kisses to the taller man's neck, concentrating on the juncture between neck and shoulder. With each kiss, the smaller man felt Jim's muscles quiver, then loosen. He slowly followed the sound of his lover's sighs and moans to Jim's mouth. 

The kiss was slow and sweet, and Jim reveled in it. The feel of Blair's whiskers, the taste of Blair's tongue, the strong hands that lightly cupped his head--the sensations were just different enough to keep him from the zone out he wouldn't mind sinking into. 

Blair slowly pulled back, using his hands to keep Jim from following. "I think we need to go upstairs, love," Blair said as he stared into Jim's warm, blue eyes. 

Jim sighed and stood, pulled the smaller man up with him and back into his arms. They practically waltzed their way over to the stairs because neither of them wanted to let go. The stairs posed a problem, but they managed to make it to Jim's room without releasing each other or falling. 

Jim watched Blair undress and followed his lover's pace, devouring Blair's body with his eyes. As the smaller man removed his shirts, revealing his hairy chest and the arrow of hair that pointed the way to his partner's treasures, Jim also removed his shirt. When Blair removed his pants and underwear, Jim did the same, almost falling over in the effort to not lose sight of his lover's cock being revealed. Jim felt the spark between them being slowly fanned as he realized that Blair was watching him too. 

They slowly embraced. Jim sighed as he felt Blair's body fit to his perfectly. It was if his lover's body were made for only Jim to enjoy. Jim smiled as Blair began to purr softly and rub against him to the rhythm of the music they were making. 

Blair fitted himself to the taller man, tucking his head under Jim's chin, and breathed in his mate's scent. After waiting so long for this, Blair wanted to enjoy just the feel Jim's skin touching his own, but the spark had already ignited. Soon the friction between them mounted, and Jim's hard cock was rubbing against his own. 

Blair pushed gently at his lover, causing him to sprawl across the bed, feet still on the floor. Blair knelt over Jim, resting a hand on each shoulder to lightly press him to the bed. With his hair forming a curtain that separated them from the rest of the world, Blair kissed the taller man. 

Jim could only moan into his lover's mouth. The sensations were so intense. The feel of his lover's whiskers were a delicious counterpoint to the softness of his lover's lips. The sharpness of the fingers pinching at his nipples were contrasted by the softness of the hands moving across his chest between pinches. His lover's scent was driving him insane. He had to do something or die from the pleasure. 

Jim rolled them over and began to ravage the smaller man's neck, marking it with the signs of his possession. 

"Oh, Jim," Blair gasped. "That's right, love. Mark me. Make sure everyone knows I'm taken...." Blair trailed off as the pleasure-pain drove thought from his head. 

The taller man slowly moved down to nuzzle the hair on Blair's chest, finding the sensitive nipples buried in the silky forest. The licks and sucks Jim gave the small nubs made the smaller man arch up and groan louder. It was like hearing joy. 

"Jim, please, I need you. I need you now," Blair whispered urgently to his lover. 

Jim raised up and slipped a knee between Blair's thighs which widened at the touch. He knelt between them and pulled Blair's ass onto his thighs. He began to rub his cock against his Guide. 

The friction was incredible. The constrast of the crinkly hair and the smooth, sensitive skin almost made him come immediately. Jim reigned himself in as the need to make this as good for Blair as possible overcame him. 

Blair gasped and moaned at the thought that Jim's cock was the cause of all the pleasure running through his body. He braced his feet against the bed and began to arch against the taller man in desperation. 

Jim's moans excited him, causing him to arch even faster. The sensations were overwhelming as were the glimpses Blair caught through his hair. Blair knew with the small part of his brain that still functioned he couldn't hold out much longer. 

Jim leaned forward to taste Blair's mouth, almost shouting at the increase in pressure on his cock. Jim could hear Blair's heartbeat speed up and matched the rhythm that Blair's body now set. 

Jim knew he couldn't hold on much longer, not with Blair writhing, grunting, and hissing underneath him. Then, he felt the younger man's body stiffen then shudder as a hot spurt of wetness suddenly eased the friction. The proof of his lover's orgasm was all Jim needed. 

Jim reared back and cried out Blair's name as he came, shooting across his lover's stomach and chest. Then he collapsed across his Guide, careful even then to keep most of his weight off the smaller man. 

* * *

Slowly, Jim came back to earth. He was laying on his back and could vaguely remember rolling onto his back. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed up into Blair's face. The smaller man blessed him with a smile that seemed to light up heaven. 

Jim sighed and wrapped his arms around Blair and cuddling him close ... for a long time. He just listened to Blair's heart beating, his lungs filling with air, and his blood flowing as he ignored the semen drying on their bodies. 

Jim's eyes began to tear as he thought about what might have happened if Blair hadn't woken up or hadn't lived to make it to the hospital at all. 

"Blair, promise me something," Jim whispered roughly. 

"What?" Blair asked as he tried to pull away and look at Jim's face, but Jim tightened his arms, keeping the smaller man close to his chest. 

"Promise me you will never again step in front of a bullet to save me," Jim said softly. 

Blair sighed and pulled away from Jim. The taller man whimpered but let Blair go. 

Blair swiftly padded down the stairs and into his room. He found the tape he was looking for with surprising ease. Then Blair put it in the stereo and grabbed the stereo's remote control. Next, he quickly wet a washcloth and ran up the stairs, turning the stereo on on the way up, and found Jim curled up in a ball, shaking slightly. Jim looked as though he'd lost his reason for living. 

Suddenly the younger man realized that Jim must have thought he was leaving. After pantomiming a smack to the head, the smaller man pulled his lover over onto his back as the song began. 

"It happened the moment  
When you were revealed  
'Cause you were a dream  
That you should not have been  
A fantasy real  
You gave me this beating baby  
This rhythm inside high  
Well you made me feel good  
'N feel nice 'n feel lovely  
Gave me paradise  
So..." 

Blair wiped the semen from his lover's body then his own before climbing into bed and snuggling against Jim and started scattering light, reassuring kisses over Jim's chest. 

"Shouldn't I realize  
You're the highest of the high  
'N if you don't know then I'll say it  
So don't ever wonder  
Don't ever wonder 

"So tell me how long  
How long it's gonna take until you speak baby  
'Cause I can't live my life   
Without you here by my side 

"You gave me the feelin' feelin' in my life so... 

"Shouldn't I realize  
You're the highest of the high  
'N if you don't know then I'll say it  
So don't ever wonder  
Don't ever wonder  
Don't ever wonder." 

"I can't live without you, Jim, and I won't stop riding with you," Blair whispered. "But I can promise to be careful next time I save your life." Blair pressed another kiss to the skin above his lover's heart before hugging the older man closer. 

Jim pulled him closer. "Blair, I'm being serious here." 

Blair sighed. "Jim, I can not live without you. If you were to die, I wouldn't last a year. That was true before Peru, and it is even more true now. You can't argue with me on this. My mind is made up." 

"Damn," Jim swore softly. "I couldn't live without you, love. You are my sanity, my life, my soul," Jim said in annoyance. "God, but this is going to sound corny, but you complete me." 

"Jerry Maguire--Tom Cruise speaking to that chick who played the slut in Empire Records," Blair said with a smirk. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Jim asked as he stared down at the imp that had stolen his heart. 

"Love me," Blair replied as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. 

"Oh, God," Jim moaned, "you are going to kill me." 

End 


End file.
